


If You Can Dream: A Collection of Disney Drabbles

by myaekingheart



Category: Cinderella (1950), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart
Summary: A compilation of drabbles written about the Disney "princesses"--a term I'm using loosely here to refer to not just those canonically crowned into the Disney Princess franchise but any heroine of a classic Disney film.





	1. Snow White: With a Smile and a Song

Sent along on songbird’s wing, a melodic voice echoed through the wood. Snow White tended to the wilting flowers outside the cottage in hopes of reviving them. Every home should have a garden, she thought. Morning sunlight bathed the meadow in an ethereal glow. Snow White dipped her hands into the babbling brook, cool and refreshing, and cleaned the sweat from her brow. How tender it was to live so simply. To do as one pleased, to carry out responsibilities out of want rather than demand. The dwarves would surely be home soon. Snow White smiled up toward the sky.


	2. Cinderella: So This is Love

A suppressed yawn, another absentminded sweep. She was thrust back into the mundane, and yet her world was illuminated anew. For one night only, she was more than a chambermaid. The prince’s voice echoed in the back of her mind, sweet and tender and genuine. She could still hear the band playing their song. _So this is love_. Nothing more would come of that night, she was sure, but that was alright with her. The memory of it was so precious; never had she truly felt so free. She would cherish every sugar-coated second for the rest of her life.


End file.
